Es por algo
by mohipenphi
Summary: Cody siente algo además de amor por su novia Lani. Este fic es para mayores de 16 años.


Es por algo

**Este es un one-shot aunque algo largo pero para mayores de 16 años por lo cual muchos no pueden leerlo. Por eso abstenerse a leerlo.**

**Nota: No se aceptan comentarios ofensivos y/o groseros.**

Ya ha pasado 6 meses desde "la competencia anual en homenaje a gran Zeta" y todo parecía estar normal pero no fue así para Cody. Estos últimos meses Cody esperimentaba eso que jamás pensaría que llegaría a pasar: el deseo.

Él empezó a sentir deseo hacia Lani que era a la vez su novia, ellos llevaban 2 meses de salir. Ya no la veía de una forma amorosa solamente si no que también de lujuria.

Eso lo descubrió cuando un día cualquiera ambos pingüinos estuvieron en una de sus citas, caminaban por la playa alejados de los demás con tranquilidad, hasta que Lani vió una flor hermosa al lado de un árbol, le gustó tanto que fue a alzarla. Pero cuando lo hizo tuvo que agacharse para alzar la flor, y Cody que desvió su vista pero fue hacia el trasero de su novia; eso de alguna forma lo hizo sentir mal al principio, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el pingüino la miraba todo el tiempo y nadie se dió cuenta.

Lani notó el cambió de su novio pero no sabía por qué. Así que decidió preguntarle de una vez por todas.

-Hola Cody.

-Hola ... Lani. ¿qué haces por aqui?

-Vine a preguntarte algo.

-Si lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué últimamente has actuado muy extraño?

-Bueno es... -Cody no supo que responder, no sabía como decirle que quería que ella se acostara con él.

-Dilo que yo no muerdo.

-Es por algo.

-¿Y qué es ese algo?

-Te lo diría pero ... te enojarías conmigo para siempre. Así que no quiero perder tu amor ni tu amistad por mi.

-No lo haré, te lo prometo.

-Es ... porque ... bueno yo ... quieroacostarmecontigo.-Dijo rapido esa últuma frase.

-¿Qué? Por favor dilo más lento ¿si?

-Que... quiero–acostarme–contigo.

-¿De qué forma estas hablando? Ya que hay muchas jeje.

-En la forma en la que los animales se reproducen.

Esas palabras hizo que Lani se quedara más que muda, no supo que responder a esa declaración.

-Ah... bueno ... no sé que decir realmente.

-Solo acepta mi deseo.

-Es... esta ... bien.

Cody se acercó para besarla con amor y cariño, luego el cuello produciendo en Lani una especie de electricidad...

Sus caricias del pingüino fueron atrevidas de a poco hasta que acarició el trasero de su novia con suavidad. Ella sintió ese toque atrevido por parte de su novio y dió un gemido de sorpresa pero luego sintió algo de incomodidad y placer cuando le tocó su parte íntima. Tembló un poco ante ello sin saber cómo reaccionar. La recostó al suelo lentamente aun con su juego de caricias, aumentándolas al sentir como ella temblaba, paró sus caricias en esa parte, dejó de besar su cuello, y bajó besando su cuerpo a la vez que respiraba el aroma de la pingüina, era embriagador, las plumas de Lani se esponjaron y su respiración era entrecortada, cada beso que recibía era algo nuevo para ella incitándola a seguir. Llego a su vientre y se detuvo ahí, dudoso si seguir o no decidió preguntarle a su novia.

-¿Quieres que siga?

-S-si...

Así que lo hizo beso su parte íntima torpemente, sin embargo luego, mejoraron sus besos, hasta que encontró la entrada de Lani, decidió prepararla para lo que seguía. Metió su aleta lentamente y con cuidado, al ver la reacción de la pingüina que era de incomodidad. Reemplazó su aleta por su lengua, que entraba despacio. Lani al sentir esto jadeó y gimió cada vez más fuerte. Jamás en su vida creyó que pronto sucedería eso, lo disfrutaba tanto que nombró a su novio entre jadeos. Cody se apartó un poco de ahí y vió como su novia liberaba un líquido caliente y transparente de su entrada, era su orgasmo. El pingüino dudo un poco pero decidió probar aquel líquido que emanaba de su novia. Así que lo hizo, era dulce como también salado que le empezaba a gustar el sabor lamió su entrada para más del líquido, Lani se preguntaba porque lo hacía aunque le parecía agradable esa sensación de placer. Cody se aparta de ahí y besa nuevamente el cuello de la chica luego su pico. Y entra en ella uniendo sus cloacas, la pingüina dió un quejido de dolor al igual que Cody por ser de ambos su primera vez, Lani se escondió su rostro en el hombro de Cody mientras resbalaban lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Más-s ... des-spacio ... Cody.

-Esta... bien ... mi amor.

Para tranquilizarla Cody la acarició y besó en su rostro diciéndole cosas dulces, Lani acarició su espalda de arriba abajo respondiendo a lo que le decía sin palabras ... minutos después de que la pingüina se acostumbrará tener dentro al pingüino, quien salió y entró en un principio lentamente. Luego aumentó su ritmo a uno frenético dándole placer a Lani quien gemía y se movía al mismo ritmo. El placer que sentían ambos fue increíble, Cody se sentía feliz ya que realizaba uno de sus sueños. Después el pingüino llegó al clímax liberando su descendencia dentro de ella.

Al final se separó de ella de forma lenta cuidando de no lastimarla nuevamente, se recuesta su lado despues de realizar aquella jornada.

-Gracias ... Lani.

-No ... hay ... de que. Yo ... también quise hacerlo pero ... pensé que me rechazarías.

-No, jamás lo haría. Te amo Lani.

-Yo también te amo Cody.

Días después Cody había vuelto a ser el de siempre alguien alegre, divertido, amistoso, un surfista de buen corazón. Pero le gustaba estar con su novia.

**La reproducción de los pingüinos se la realiza: la pingüina se recuesta boca abajo y el macho se sube sobre ella uniendo sus cloacas y libera su esperma dentro de ella.**

**Se parece mucho a la realidad este fic así que creo que no hay problema. ¿O si?**


End file.
